1. Field of the Invention
The disclosed embodiments relate to a panel structure.
2. Description of Related Art
Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2006-341760 (JP 2006-341760 A), for example, describes a panel structure that has an adhesive portion where a portion of a resin outer panel is adhered to a portion of a resin inner panel. The panel structure has an adhesion structure that reduces shearing stress applied to the adhesive portion, by external force applied to the outer panel and the inner panel.
However, when a load in the shearing direction is input to a joint formed by an adhesive between one panel and the other panel, the joint may peel apart if the load becomes equal to or greater than the shearing stress.